


Taeyong In The Parking Lot

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agressive Taeyong, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hardcore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Taeyong is possessive. What will he do to you when he catches you dancing with half the men at a party? He sees the parking lot as a suitable and convenient place to 'punish' you. How can you disagree?





	Taeyong In The Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this a while back as a gift for a dear friend and mutual, but seeing as some of you liked the other Taeyong scenario I wrote (which was also a gift), I decided to share this as well. If you all must know... it’s difficult for me to write any TY imagine and not be ‘invested’ in it since he's my bias lol. So this possibly might be the only other one I’ll write for a long long time lksdjflk XD

 

 

 

You regretted the fact that you wore the tiny black off-shoulder dress to the Charity Ball for your boss. You hated it, for it seemed it had a life of it’s own. It kept on hiking up your legs, it hugged your body like a glove, and worst of all, the off-shoulder straps kept creeping down lower, hence making the neckline seem lower. You were just glad that Taeyong said he won’t be coming with you, being busy with his work, with a warning not to flirt or dance with anyone. You smiled at Taeyong’s possessive nature.

You are getting tipsy now and somewhat dizzy after having danced with numerous patrons all seemingly twice your age and after every dance you would gulp down your mojito. Now finally able to sit down, you drummed your fingers on the table as you looked around the large convention hall of the hotel. You wondered if your boss was watching, for you longed to escape from this gathering of middle-aged men and women who laughed too loudly and danced too avidly to dreadful 80’s music under the canopied ceiling.  

You gave a start when a hand clawed at your wrist in a vice-like grip and you felt yourself being dragged from the table. You eyes widened at the sight of Taeyong, fuming and nostrils flaring. “Grab your purse. Now!”

You couldn’t help but feel a bubbling anger inside you as you grabbed you purse and shawl. But you kept your mouth shut and let yourself be pulled away towards the exit. When you reached the basement parking lot, Taeyong lightly shoved you against the wall near Taeyong’s black Jaguar. “Didn’t I tell you not to dance with anyone?”

“Why are you so pissed?” You snapped back as you glared at Taeyong’s glittering dark eyes, framed by his rich dark hair. You would have told him how handsome he looked with his hair drawn back, revealing full eyebrows over those large piercing eyes, aquiline nose and cupid’s bow lips. But now was not the time. This moment you suppress the urge to claw at his face. “Is dancing with middle-aged men, half of them almost bald, a crime? I only did it because they are patrons of my employer. Those people bring in money to the company who pays me a hefty sum for my work!”

“Really, then quit your job because I can support you myself!”

“Now that’s really lame, Taeyong. Stop acting like a child. Grow up!”

Taeyong grabbed you by the shoulders and practically shouted, “child?! You think I’m a child? Can a child do this?”

Taeyong forced you up the wall then kissed you roughly, making you squirm half in pain and half in pleasure as Taeyong buried his tongue deep into your mouth. He pressed his body against yours and let his hands run down your frame. His lips left your mouth to slide down your neck and bit you hard, making you squeal. “Stop!”

You tried to push Taeyong back but his strength won over. Taeyong then looked you in the eye and said with a sneer, “I’ll show you what children can’t do.”

He roughly pulled down the sleeves of your black dress to reveal your strapless bra. You gave a little yelp but it was stifled by Taeyong’s hand. You looked at Taeyong in horror, eyes wide as saucers. Surely he won’t ‘ravish’ you here... in the parking lot? Although partly hidden from view, thankfully, by the huge van beside the Jaguar, there was a chance people might see despite being situated behind a pillar in between the two vehicles with dim lighting. Still... you freeze in panic.

Taeyong smirked when he saw your fright and purposely unclasped the bra and threw it over the Jaguar’s hood. He grabbed one breast and lowered his head to it and took the nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue and nibbling on it. You could have screamed  in panic through the hand over you mouth. But involuntarily you didn’t cry out in protest but moan out of pleasure from Taeyong’s assault on you tender nipple. You felt tipsy but not drunk enough to dull your senses. Instead, the minuscule amount of alcohol in you body sensitized it. You could feel yourself getting wet between you thighs making you squirm. You snake your hands under his black tee and scratch his smooth skin.

Taeyong moved from one nipple to the next and his free hand caressing the one his mouth abandoned.  When he sensed only moans and groans were coming out of your lips he removed his hand and kissed you instead, both hands now on each breast fondling it, tweaking your nipples. The pleasure/pain made you quiver as Taeyong’s tongue delved into you mouth, meeting you own tongue, tasting his sweetness.

Taeyong lifted his head and said “do you still think I’m a child?”

You could only sigh as you felt Taeyong’s hand now groping on the moist mound between your legs. His hand shoving you underwear aside and dug into your moist slit and found your nub, rubbing it vigorously. You writhed in pleasure as Taeyong returned to you nipple, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly. The friction on your slippery center and the sensation of Taeyong’s tongue on you nipple made you shiver in ecstasy, making you cry out in pleasure. The incessant movement of his fingers in your slit was driving you to the point of climax. You did reach it quickly and stifling a groan as you grabbed hold of Taeyong for support as you felt your body wracked with spasms.

Taeyong then pushed you over the hood of the car, without giving you time to recover. Taeyong pulled down your undies and said, “you’re going to get a good licking for calling me a child.” You could only whimper when Taeyong pulled up one leg to settle it over the hood. You are practically lying on your belly, breasts grazing over the cold metal, with one leg stretched out on an angle, fully exposed to Taeyong who now knelt and buried his face between you legs.

You let out a throaty growl when you felt Taeyong’s tongue slide along the length of your slick center to your puckered orifice which was highly sensitized from your previous orgasm. He licked the area repeatedly while his finger found your clit, rubbing in small circular motions. You cried out in pleasure when you felt Taeyong’s tongue on your puckered orifice, rimming you, teasing it with his moist tongue. Then you felt a finger penetrate your already leaking canal making you wail. The sensation on your little nub, Taeyong’s tongue on your other orifice and Taeyong adding another pumping finger inside you drove you senseless. You could feel another orgasm coming. When Taeyong sensed this he would stop momentarily and then start all over again. You are now delirious with ecstasy, your moans deep and throaty, your breathing laborious. Taeyong continued his motions, until finally you could no longer contain it.

“Oh Goddd, I’m cumming...” You screamed in ecstasy at the height of you orgasm. It was a long one, with you writhing in pleasure over the metal hood. It drove you to the point of incoherence while you quivered and came. “Taeyong... s-stop...” But Taeyong was relentless, continuing his motions while your body trembled, prolonging the ecstasy.

Finally when it was over, Taeyong stood up and pulled you from the hood and said, “Suck me hard, baby.”

You still shaken from you orgasm, did as you were told, kneeling in front of Taeyong who now leaned against the pillar. You opened the fly of Taeyong’s tight denim jeans, pushing it down to his thighs and dug out his erection. You held it in your hand and licked the leaking tip. Taeyong groaned and held your head, grabbing your hair as your tongue ran over the hard member from the tip to the base and his scrotum, repeating a few times. You then took him fully in your mouth, sucking hard as you pulled from the throbbing shaft and flicked your tongue on it as you took him in. Taeyong moaned as you fondled his scrotum. You continued to bob you head on Taeyong’s throbbing, now moistened cock. You then ran your wet mouth from the tip to the base and did so repeatedly while looking up at Taeyong who’s eyes reflected unbridled lust while you tend to nibbling his scrotum.

“Stop.” Taeyong pulled you up and kissed you on the mouth, tasting himself as he did. Then he said, “bend over.”

You bent over the hood of the jaguar and Taeyong spreading you legs apart, situating between you legs. You expected his penetration but felt Taeyong rim you once more with a moistened finger, with saliva and your own secretions, you presumed, making you groan. You gasped as he slid another finger on you clit after his sudden penetration. You feel his hard cock ramming into you together with the sensation of his finger on you nub and orifice drove you insane. You whimper loudly now, uncaring if anyone heard you. You claw your fingers on the cool hood of the car as Taeyong continued to pound into you, the hard shaft digging deep into your canal, its friction sending you into a whirl of passion. You could sense another orgasm coming and you moaned with almost each thrust of Taeyong’s hard member. Taeyong vigorously rubbed your sensitive spot when he sensed you nearing climax. To your shocked senses, Taeyong gently slid his moistened finger into your puckered hole. You screamed in pleasure and pain as you feel the finger slowly delve deeper in you. Taeyong curled his finger and found your sensitive spot. You are driven to the height of unabashed eroticism as Taeyong filled both of your orifices.

“Oh my Goo...aahhh..”

You came with violent spasms, jerking you body uncontrollably. You felt it was the biggest orgasm you ever had. Taeyong never put a finger in your ass before but the sensation was so pleasurable, much to you surprise. You writhed and moaned while the orgasm died down. Not long after, Taeyong came into you, filling you with his hot seed, groaning out your name.

Taeyong doubled over you, weak and a dead weight, kissing your neck making you shiver. After a moment, Taeyong pulled out of you and zipped his fly. He helped you off the hood and kissed you on the mouth, a gentle one this time. You pulled up you dress and made yourself presentable. You bent down, looking for you discarded underwear. The panties and bra were missing, nowhere to be seen. “My undies...”

“Forget it, those must have slid under the car.”

“Wh-what? Leave my underwear behind?”

“You won’t be needing them when we get home.”

You shuddered at the thought. You had no underwear on yet Taeyong pulled you back towards the party.

“Wait! Where are we going? I...we can’t go back there, I HAVE NO UNDIES FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

“So?”

You felt aghast, but had no choice as Taeyong led you to the dance floor. You feel your face burn, you are almost leaking between you legs with your own and Taeyong’s secretions, your nipples are standing out while you were led in the middle of the room to dance. But you didn’t care anymore when Taeyong took you in his arms and buried his face in the crook of you neck. “I love you, and you’re mine alone, you hear?”

“I hear you. I love you too, Taeyong," you said and wrapped your arms around his neck, caressing his dark hair.

“And next time you disobey me or call me a child, it will be my cock in your ass,” Taeyong whispered throatily as he nuzzled you hair.

You shivered at the thought. Not with fear but with anticipation. The night was still young, you danced leisurely, your bodies pressed against each other. You knew that when you get home, another bout of beautiful lovemaking awaits. You smiled at the thought, as you felt Taeyong’s hand on you buttock.

“Should I call you a child once more?” you whispered seductively in his ear.

Taeyong laughed throatily.


End file.
